


break these chains of love

by htbthomas



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, F/M, First Time, Getting Together, Humor, Light Bondage, Rebecca Silver, Telekinesis, Where Ray does not know that Mick is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-22 06:53:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17658056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/pseuds/htbthomas
Summary: Ray readsUnchained Desireby Rebecca Silver for erotic advice. After all, he's heard that Nora likes it...





	break these chains of love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FrozenPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenPanther/gifts).



> Thanks to Thette for the beta!

Nora squeezes Ray's hand with a light touch. "Whatever you decide will be fine." She leans over, her lips giving him the barest of brushes on his cheek, and adds in a husky voice, "I'm looking forward to it."

If it's possible to flush and shiver at the same time, Ray does. "Okay," he whispers, not sure his voice will work properly if he raises it any louder.

Nora walks away, throwing the hint of a smile over her shoulder before disappearing into the corridor.

Whatever he decides? Okay, as far as first official dates, that takes the pressure off a bit. Ray had planned his share of dates over the years, and almost all had led to a second and third date or longer. He's pretty good at the romancing part. And it isn't as if they're two college kids fresh off a meet cute—they're getting to know each other, to trust each other. This date will be the start of something more serious.

His gut clenches. That's the problem. He's done serious before, too. None of those relationships lasted. And he really, _really_ wants this one to last. So 'whatever' could also be a minefield.

"Don't listen to her." Mick's gravelly voice comes from over his shoulder and Ray jumps.

When had he arrived? Had he been listening in the whole time? Ray stretches out his neck and shoulders, trying to act casual as he turns around. "Uh, what do you mean? Of course I should listen to her. She's important to me and I respe—"

"She doesn't want 'whatever you decide.'" Mick takes a swig from the bottle he's carrying.

Partially because he had just been worrying about that, and partially because he's curious to see what Mick will say, he asks, "What does she want?"

"I don't know," he waves the bottle dismissively. "You're the egghead. You've been getting to know her, right? What she likes, what she wants... do that." He proceeds to drain the rest of the bottle and gets up to fetch another one, presumably.

Ray nods, maybe a little too vigorously. "Yeah! Yeah. I'll do that. What she likes, what she wants..." What was that again? His mind is a total blank.

He scans the room for ideas. Although she spends a lot of time in her own quarters, she likes to hang out in the common areas as well. His eyes catch on a book sticking out from under a ceramic mug, one he'd seen Nora drink tea from earlier. Is that the book he's been seeing her read, the one she keeps putting down whenever he enters the room?

He crosses the room and carefully picks it up, noting the angle and placement of the book so he can return it exactly as he found it. Rebecca Silver. Now why does that sound familiar? Has he read the author before? By the seductive cover, he doesn't think so. And nothing in the "About the Author" rings any bells, except he does feel a certain kinship with a woman who "lives life past the edges" considers herself a "citizen of all times and places." Perhaps the name is similar to someone he knows?

Anyway, as much as his thoughts are twisted up with how he's going to figure out what Nora likes and wants, he doesn't have the mental space to ascertain whether or not he knows the author. The point is, _Nora_ likes her. So that's where he will start. He settles in to the chair and turns to the first page. "Time for a little... research," he punctuates with a excited widening of his eyes.

A hundred pages in, he's hooked. The female protagonist, named Carmen, is strong, like literally strong, like taking out a alley full of attackers, strong. But she also has admirable strength of character. And some deeply strong sexual urges, hoo boy. He pulls at his collar a little without thinking about it, just as he hears a chuckle from the doorway.

He looks up, flushing in advance in case it's Nora.

But it's not. "Enjoying that, too, I see?" Zari's wearing a smirk, but it's small. "They're really readable, aren't they?"

Ray sits up quickly, embarrassed for a different reason. "Oh! Is this yours? I didn't mean to, I mean—"

She holds up a hand. "No, no. It's not mine. I mean, I have a copy in my room, yeah. But that one isn't mine." She takes a sip of from the mug she's holding and nods toward the book. "Can you believe that book is—"

"Wait, wait! Don't spoil me. I want to find out how it ends on my own."

"No, I didn't mean that, of course I wouldn't, I mean _Rebecca Silver_ being—"

"Stop." He glares at her for a moment, though he doesn't feel too bad about it. There's nothing worse than spoilers. "Let me read and find out."

She sucks air between her teeth and pushes off from the doorjamb with a, "Oookay, my lips are sealed. We can talk after." She's gone and he's back to reading without a second thought.

He doesn't know when it is or where he is or how he ends up curled up in the chair at the moment he turns the last page on the book, he's been so immersed in the world Rebecca Silver has created. He sets the book down in his lap with a huff of satisfaction. "Wow."

"Thanks," Mick says, startling him. Again. He'd had no idea anyone else was in the room, he'd been so engrossed in the story.

"You're welcome," he starts to say and then frowns. "Wait, what?"

Mick nods at the book. "That's mine."

"Oh..." Then Ray snaps the book shut with a grimace. "Oh! I didn't realize... I thought it was Nora's. I should have asked around..." He holds it out toward Mick, a conciliatory gesture.

Mick frowns for a second, his mouth opening to say something, then he closes it and shakes his head. "Naw, keep it," he finally says. "There's more copies of it around here." He takes a swig from his bottle. Ray thinks it's a different beer than before, but he's not in the habit of keeping track of Mick's alcohol intake. "I heard Nora liked it, yeah." There's a touch of... pride?... in his voice.

"She did?" She _did_ like it. He wants to do something for Nora that she likes, so there's a starting place for sure. "Thanks, I..." Ray stands. He needs to go somewhere more private, take a few notes. "I will keep it."

Mick murmurs something as he's leaving, but Ray doesn't really hear it. If it's important, he's sure he'll find out later.

* * *

"You ready?" Ray asks, bouncing slightly with anticipation. He lets the portal close behind them with a whoosh. "We're here. You can take off the blindfold."

"You sure?" Nora asks. She hadn't wanted to put it on at first, which worried him. Maybe he shouldn't slavishly follow the book? He'd almost ditched the whole plan but then she had asked, "I'll like the surprise?" He'd nodded, with a "I hope so," and that seemed to be enough for her to trust him.

His hands twitch toward removing the silk scarf from around her eyes, but then he remembers that she'd wanted to put it on herself. "Yes, you can take it off."

She whisks it off over her head and looks around the huge hotel room and out the wide windows to the lush greenery outside. "Are we in... Brazil?"

"Good eye!" he tells her. Carmen's idea of a perfect day is trekking through wild landscapes in the morning followed by an afternoon of pampering and a fine dinner topped with a nightcap featuring 30-year old whiskey. He isn't sure which of those things Nora likes best. Or likes at all. But he tries to sound confident when he says, "We can hike the Amazon, do a spa day, have a five-star meal, eat a picnic by rushing waters—"

"Wait, wait. Stop. We're going to do _all_ of that? On one date?" One corner of her mouth slides upward in amusement.

"Oh! No, no, I was thinking you could decide what you wanted to do most and we could go from there." His confidence starts to falter, but he plunges on, "That is, unless you really _want_ to do all of it. I booked this place for a night, but I could easily extend it..."

"You... booked this place." Her eyes glance around the room—with its one king-size bed, vase of roses on the dresser and romantic gift basket—and her expression goes very flat.

"I wanted a place to come after," he explains in a rush, "if you were tired, or you needed a place to rest between activities, or so you could use the bath, or—" He sits heavily on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, I'm not explaining myself very well. I didn't mean to assume that we would, um, spend the night together. I meant this to be for you. A place to relax, a place all your own, to use as you wanted. I can sleep back on the ship, in my quarters."

Her face loses its stillness, a small, fond smile coming to her lips. "Okay."

"I spent a lot of time the last few days, thinking about this date, about what you want. Trying to guess, would you like this, or this, doing research..."

"And what did you decide?"

"I don't really know you well enough yet to guess." He inches closer to where she's standing, and leans forward, hands on his thighs. "But I _want_ to. I want to know everything."

She doesn't say anything for a long moment, she just nods slowly as if she's taking in his words.

"I want to give you options, for you to be able to choose what you want to do," he adds. "You haven't had a lot of options in your life, right? With the asylum, Mallus, your father, even the Time Bureau kept you locked up for a while..." He trails off, dragging a hand over his face. She's so quiet, maybe he should just pack it in. Leave her alone, let her breathe.

He starts to stand when he hears, "So..."

He looks up to see Nora moving slowly toward him, trailing one finger across the pristine white coverlet on the bed. Her eyes are already on his face, so when he lifts his gaze to meet her pupil-dark eyes, damp with moisture, he nearly rocks backward.

He swallows. "So... what?" he manages to get out.

Her finger trails its way to his leg, up his chest and stops at his chin, tilting his face to angle toward hers above him. "What if the option I choose is to stay in?"

And then they're kissing, hard, Nora in his lap and grinding against his rapidly growing erection. Her fingers scrabble on his shirt to unbutton it, while he rucks hers upward, hands splayed to touch as much skin as possible. He's loved her so long, and the desperation of his want is hitting him hard.

Nora starts to struggle with one of his buttons. Before he can ask if she needs his help, she lets out a grunt of frustration, throws back her head, and then his shirt is telekinetically ripped from him so hard that the two halves hit the wall. He hears the scrape of his buttons against the paint as the shirt slides down to the floor.

"Wow," he says.

She looks down at him, eyes wide and lips pulled inward with uncertainty.

"Wow," he repeats and then pulls her toward him to kiss her neck with fervor. He remembers this from Rebecca Silver's book, how much Carmen craved it. He hopes Nora likes it, too.

He's rewarded with a groan of pleasure. "Oh my god, don't stop." He gives her what she wants, exploring down the long line of her neck, to the hollow of her throat, to the place where her pulse hammers fast below her chin, tasting every inch along the way. He can't get enough of her, and neither can his hands, kneading and skimming across her soft skin, despite most of her clothes still being in the way.

She pushes him down onto the bed, and pulls her shirt over her head and releases the clasp at the back of her bra all in one smooth movement. The bra slips from her shoulders and then she's bare to him, the nipples on her pert breasts contracting as he watches. His cock twitches at the sight, and she feels it at the juncture of her thighs, her mouth twisting into a cheeky grin.

Seconds later he's got her on her back, hair splayed against the pillows, panting heavily. He takes one nipple into his mouth, suckling it to further hardness, and palms the other in his hand. He thrills at the sounds she's making, and every touch and kiss and lick bring more. He thinks he could listen to this all day. It's all he wants, to give her pleasure.

He pauses mentally. All he wants. This date was not supposed to be about what _he_ wants.

He pulls back and she whines a little. "What?" she asks, eyebrows drawing together.

"I..." he begins, and then shifts over to sit at the side of the bed. "I brought some things along you might like."

"Really?" She smirked. "After all that 'I didn't mean to assume' stuff?"

"Well..." He blushes but tries to sound suave. Hank, the love interest in the book, had suave dripping from his pores. "This was all about options, right?"

She lifts up onto her elbows. "Now I'm intrigued."

"Good," he says, and reaches into his pants pocket for the device he'd brought along. He touches a button on the side, and the device grows into a zippered leather bag there on the nightstand. "Neat, huh?" So much for suave.

"Neat," she agrees, her hand traveling up the leg of his trousers toward his hip. "You got a whole spinner suitcase in the other pocket?"

He feels the hand creep toward his crotch, and like a dork, he says, "Haha, no. An overnight bag." He winces at himself on the last word. So much for channeling Hank. But then she squeezes him, just there, and his eyelids flutter closed.

"So what do you have..." —she caresses downward, cupping his balls through his pants and grasping them with tender firmness— "...in this goodie bag of yours?"

"Do you—?" His voice cracks very un-suavely. "Do you want to find out?"

"Mm hmm." She scoots closer, palming his entire length through the fabric, and kissing the top of his thigh like a promise.

"These!" he says, unzipping and pulling a pair of handcuffs from the leather bag.

Her hand stops. For a long moment, she gazes at the metal bonds dangling from his finger, her eyes lidded and unreadable.

Oh, no. He's suggested the unthinkable. Just because Carmen loved to be cuffed to the bed during sex, doesn't mean Nora does. _Especially_ not after she's just escaped years of bondage...

"For me?" he asks, holding his wrists out toward her.

The change in her eyes is incredible. They crackle with magic as she says, "Silly boy. I don't need those."

* * *

Later, when she's cuddled against his side, and he's so spent he can hardly move a muscle, she asks, "Is that _Unchained Desire_ I saw in your bag? Kinda surprised—"

"—that I'd read it? More than once if I'm being honest. It's really well-written and... inspiring."

"Inspiring?" She chuckles low in her throat and his cock begins to stir to life again at the sound, though he can hardly believe it's ready for another round after the workout Nora put it through. "I thought I recognized a few of those moves tonight."

He starts to blush. She just does that to him, she probably always will. "Yeah, you caught me. Sorry."

She kisses him lightly on the side of his pectoral muscle. "No need to apologize. I liked it."

"You did?" Mission accomplished!

She lifts her head to kiss him on the mouth this time. "Did you say there's a bath?" He nods. "I think I'll give that a spin." She rises from the bed, gloriously beautiful. "Maybe after... we can act out more of those scenes."

His eyes pop open wide. "M-more?"

She winks, slipping away toward the bathroom. "Before, what I was going to say was, I'm kinda surprised Mick writes so well. Never would have guessed Rebecca Silver was him in a million years if they hadn't told me."

The sound of the rushing water coming on easily covers up his panicked squeak of " _WHAT?!_ "


End file.
